youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BennettTheSage
Anime Abandon is an anime review show that is uploaded to YouTube and Channel Awesome. It is hosted by Bennett, who's more commonly known as BennettTheSage, or just Sage. After JesuOtaku left Channel Awesome, Sage became the only anime reviewer on the site. Back in the day he also did Elfen Lied Abridged, which is no longer able to be viewed on YouTube. History Beginning of TGWTG/Channel Awesome Bennett started doing reviews in March 2008 and began releasing them on GameTrailers.com under the pseudonym Strayer. After visiting sites like the short-lived Reelgamers.com and also Gamepartisan.com, he stumbled upon TGWTG. He says how he actually got on the site is a convoluted story: "After That Dude In the Suede released his first AMV Heaven, I made a comment under the video where I said that he shouldn't have posted that AMV at the end of his video since he's getting payed for views. Mike Michaud, the admin of the site, contacted me after that comment and said that he liked my Chrono Cross retrospective that I posted onto the ThatGuy's blog list some time ago, and that he would not have seen it had I not posted that same comment under Suede's video. From there, he asked me if I would like to participate in the Best of Blogs (B.O.B.) contest about a few months back. I said yes and I got the majority of the votes and landed this gig here on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com." Sage has also made a few appearances in other videos. Most notably the farewell to Suede and the Christmas 2008 special. Sage Reviews In his first series, Sage takes a look at some of the biggest games of this century and creates lists of some of the greatest "greats" in video game history. For a list of episodes, go see Sage Reviews. In November 2013, he openly decided to stop reviewing games to focus on other projects and series like Anime Abandon Masterpiece Fanfic Theater Sage debuted his next series in February 2009, during the donation drive where he reviews a user's fanfiction about The Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd in a show he called "Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre". In this series, he reviews the best of the worst in the world of fanfiction. He stopped this series in early 2011, when asked if he would ever continue on his formspring ( http://www.formspring.me/BenTheSage )he stated, I pretty much explained in the last MFT that I was through with the series. I just didn't feel like making them anymore. Comic Conventions Sage's latest series started in August 2009, and is all about the world of sequential art. In Comic Conventions he attempts to showcase a particular comic, or a series of moments in comics, while explaining how the subject at hand is related to the industry as a whole. Donation Drive On December 5th, 2009, Sage took part in the second donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House charity! Specials As part of the December 5th donation drive, Bennett released a special video. This video was a review of the movie, Dolemite. #Dolemite (December 5th, 2009 as part of the drive. December 7th on the site.) #Sage and Linkara - Roger Corman's Fantastic Four (May 17th, 2010 and was part of the Year Two event.) #Deadfall (December 7th, 2010, was first released as part of the third drive.) #Sage and The Cinema Snob - Human Tornado (December 15th as a crossover from the charity drive) #Sage and The Spoony One- Garzey's Wings (December 18th, 2010 as a crossover from the charity drive) #Human Tornado and Garzey's Wings Bloopers (December 23rd, 2010 as part of the bloopers for both previous crossovers) #Mailbags #1 (May 9th, 2011) #You Wish You Were Me! (July 8th, 2011) #Top 5 Best & Worst Covers Of All Time (August 7th, 2011) #Dracula & Diatron-5 Outtakes (January 24th, 2012) #Dracula and Diatron-5 Commentaries (January 30th, 2012) #Top 10 Most WTF Music Videos (March 17th, 2012) #Rock Band: The Sage's First EVER Review (March 19th, 2012) #Sage & NC Starchaser Commentary (May 2nd, 2012) #FanimeCon 2012 Q&A (May 30th, 2012) #Top Ten Worst Songs (By Otherwise Good Artists) (July 17th, 2012) #Sage is Going to Alcon (August 16th, 2012) #Sage Tries Jellied Eel (September 16th, 2012) #BMB Batman Returns Bloopers (October 2nd, 2012) #Breaking Dawn Part II Vlog (November 17th, 2012) #Sage's Top Ten Favorite Films (December 1st, 2012) #Sage's Top Ten Favorite Musicians (December 8th, 2012) #Sage's Top Ten Favorite Games (December 15th, 2012) #Sage's Top Ten Favorite Anime (December 22nd, 2012) #Bennett The Sage is Going to Con-G 2013! (January 22nd, 2013) #Movie 43 Vlog (February 3rd, 2013) #September Announcements! (July 31st, 2013) #The Top 20 Worst #1 Songs (August 6th, 2013) #The Top 20 Best #1 Songs (August 20th, 2013) #Alcon 2013 Q&A Panel (September 17th, 2013) #The Guyver Bloopers (October 23rd, 2013) #Twilight of the Cockroaches Commentary (November 2nd, 2013) #Fist of the North Star Commentary (November 28th, 2013) #Sage Vlogs: Under the Skin (April 21st, 2014) #Sage is Going to Mythicon 2014 (August 2nd, 2014) #Mythicon 2014 Q&A (November 7th, 2014) #The Sage is on Patreon! (March 7th, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: MD Geist (March 14th, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Inuyasha (March 21st, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Ninja Resurrection (March 28th, 2015) #Sage is Going to Fanime 2015! (May 3rd, 2015) #Fanime 2015 Q&A (July 7th, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Psychic Wars (September 14th, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Gall Force (September 21st, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Video Girl Ai (September 28th, 2015) #Behind the Scenes - Sins of the Sisters (November 7th, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Sins of the Sisters (November 14th, 2015) #Nuts and Bolts: Ayane's High Kick (March 14th, 2016) #Nuts and Bolts: Bubblegum Crisis (March 21st, 2016) Videos Anime Abandon Anime Abandon is Sage's anime review show, which is the main feature on his channel; when he reviews a show he goes into great detail and spoiles the first three episodes, letting you make the decision weather you would want to watch past that or not. He mainly deals with old anime, but has a 10-year review limit; for example, right now the limit is 2005, and next year the limit will be 2006. # Anime Abandon: Psychic Wars # Anime Abandon: Golden Boy # Anime Abandon: Bounty Dog # Anime Abandon: The Humanoid # Anime Abandon: Ninja Scroll # Anime Abandon: Vampire Wars # Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell # Anime Abandon: Urotsukidoji # Anime Abandon: Angel Cop Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Angel Cop Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Sword For Truth # Anime Abandon: The Wings of Honneamise # Anime Abandon: The Love Hina Christmas Special # Anime Abandon: Dracula Sovereign of the Damned # Anime Abandon: Diatron-5 # Anime Abandon: Kite # Anime Abandon: Mezzo Forte # Anime Abandon: Wicked City # Anime Abandon: Junk Boy # Anime Abandon: The Ultimate Teacher # Anime Abandon: Akira # Anime Abandon: Perfect Blue # Anime Abandon: Grave of the Fireflies # Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 3 # Anime Abandon: Vampire Hunter D # Anime Abandon: Demon City Shinjuku # Anime Abandon: X # Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury The Motion Picture # Anime Abandon: Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 3 # Anime Abandon: Gall Force # Anime Abandon: Sonic The Hedgehog The Movie # Anime Abandon: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth # Anime Abandon: The End of Evangelion # Anime Abandon: Baoh # Anime Abandon: Macross II # Anime Abandon: Tenchi Muyo In Love # Anime Abandon: Love Hina Again # Anime Abandon: Odin # Anime Abandon: Dominion Tank Police # Anime Abandon: Virgin Fleet # Anime Abandon: Armitage III # Anime Abandon: Project A-KO # Anime Abandon: New Cutey Honey # Anime Abandon: 8 Man After # Anime Abandon: Devilman # Anime Abandon: A Wind Named Amnesia # Anime Abandon: Art of Fighting # Anime Abandon: Sin The Movie # Anime Abandon: Pilot Canidate and Blue Gender # Anime Abandon: The Big O and Trigun # Anime Abandon: Cowboy Bebop # Anime Abandon: Eyes of Mars # Anime Abandon: The Guyver (w/Nostalgia Critic) # Anime Abandon: Twilight of the Cockroaches # Anime Abandon: Fist of the North Star # Anime Abandon: Golgo 13 # Anime Abandon: Apocalypse Zero # Anime Abandon: Top Twenty Giant Robots # Anime Abandon: City Hunter # Anime Abandon: Iria # Anime Abandon: Roujin Z # Anime Abandon: Spawn # Anime Abandon: Lady Death # Anime Abandon: Aeon Flux # Anime Abandon: Outlaw Star # Anime Abandon: Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report # Anime Abandon: Blue Submarine No. 6 # Anime Abandon: Legend of Lemnear # Anime Abandon: Plastic Little # Anime Abandon: Love Hina Spring Movie # Anime Abandon: Battle Arena Toshinden # Anime Abandon: Detonator Orgun # Anime Abandon: Angel Blade # Anime Abandon: Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie # Anime Abandon: Night Warriors # Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury Double Impact # Anime Abandon: Tokyo Revelation # Anime Abandon: Dark Cat # Anime Abandon: Lily CAT # Anime Abandon: Space Adventure Cobra # Anime Abandon: Sol Bianca: The Legacy # Anime Abandon: Gunsmith Cats # Anime Abandon: Venus Wars # Anime Abandon: Top 10 Best Moments of Anime Abandon # Anime Abandon: MD Geist # Anime Abandon: Agent Aika # Anime Abandon: Burn Up! # Anime Abandon: New Dominion Tank Police # Anime Abandon: Tenchi 2: Daughter of Darkness # Anime Abandon: Tokyo Godfathers # Anime Abandon: InuYasha # Anime Abandon: Galaxy Express 999 # Anime Abandon: Spriggan # Anime Abandon: Hyper Speed Grandoll # Anime Abandon: Ninja Resurrection # Anime Abandon: Ninja Cadets # Anime Abandon: Wrath of the Ninja # Anime Abandon: Amon Saga # Anime Abandon: Super Atragon # Anime Abandon: Landlock # Anime Abandon: Teknoman # Anime Abandon: Video Girl Ai # Anime Abandon: Robot Hunter Casshern # Anime Abandon: Darkside Blues # Anime Abandon: Sailor Victory # Anime Abandon: Jungle De Ikou # Anime Abandon: Tokyo Babylon # Anime Abandon: Fake # Anime Abandon: Wild Cardz # Anime Abandon: Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma # Anime Abandon: Burn Up-W # Anime Abandon: Harlock Saga # Anime Abandon: Slayers The Motion Picture # Anime Abandon: Memories # Anime Abandon: Sins of the Sisters # Anime Abandon: Ayane's High Kick # Anime Abandon: Blood: The Last Vampire # Anime Abandon: Bubblegum Crisis # Anime Abandon: Berserk # Anime Abandon: Robot Carnival # Anime Abandon: The Castle of Cagilostro # Anime Abandon: Very Private Lesson # Anime Abandon: The Place Promised in Our Early Days # Anime Abandon: My My Mai # Anime Abandon: Kekko Kamen # Anime Abandon: Speed Racer (feat. NOSTALGIA CRITIC) # Anime Abandon: Strange Love # Anime Abandon: Eiken # Anime Abandon: Tenshi Muyo # Anime Abandon: Samurai Champloo # Anime Abandon: FLCL # Anime Abandon: Appleseed # Anime Abandon: Gestalt # Anime Abandon: De:Vadasy # Anime Abandon: Elfen Lied # Anime Abandon: Hyper Doll # Anime Abandon: AD Police Files # Anime Abandon: Battle Skipper The Movie # Anime Abandon: Read Or Die # Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence # Anime Abandon: Virus Buster Serge # Anime Abandon: Dangaizer 3 # Anime Abandon: # Nuts & Bolts Nuts & Bolts is a series Bennett does where he comentates over his Anime Abandon episodes, giving funny quips, interesting comments, or the making of comments, about the episodes and the episodes creation. # Nuts & Bolts: Psycic Wars # Nuts & Bolts: Gall Force # Nuts & Bolts: MD Guist # Nuts & Bolts: InuYasha # Nuts & Bolts: Ninja Resurrection # Nuts & Bolts: Video Girl AI # Nuts & Bolts: Sins of the Sisters # Nuts & Bolts: Ayane's High Kick # Nuts & Bolts: Eiken # Nuts & Bolts: Elfen Lied # Nuts & Bolts: # Behind the Scenes Behind the Scenes are a series of vlogs Bennett makes to tell some backround information on certain reviews. He started doing these on November 6, 2015. # Sins of the Sisters # Speed Racer Deleted Scenes # Sage vs. Sage vs. is a movie review show where he, along with a friend of his or a few friends of his, will sit in front of the camra, unscripted, and review a movie that they just saw in theaters. They go into length discusing it, and their reviews can go from 30 minutes to an hour long usually. At the end of each year Sage and a few of his friends does Sage vs. Best and Worst, where they go for oftentimes over 2 hours or longer, talking about the best and worst movies that each one of them saw that year. # Sage vs. Nightcrawler # Sage vs. Interstellar # Sage vs. Birdman # Sage vs. The Best and Worst of 2014 # Sage vs. Jupiter Ascending # Sage vs. Fifth Shades of Grey # Sage vs. That Awkward Moment # Sage vs. The Lego Movie # Sage vs. Robocop # Sage vs. Pompeii # Sage vs. Non-Stop # Sage vs. 300: Rise of an Empire # Sage vs. The Single's Mom Club # Sage vs. Divergent # Sage vs. Noah # Sage vs. Captain America: The Winter Soldier # Sage vs. The Raid 2 # Sage vs. Under The Skin # Sage vs. Brick Mansions # Sage vs. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 # Sage vs. Godzilla 2015 # Sage vs. Jersey Boys # Sage vs. Transformers: Age of Extinction # Sage vs. Tammy # Sage vs. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes # Sage vs. The Purge: Anarchy # Sage vs. Lucy # Sage vs. Guardians of the Galaxy # Sage vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 # Sage vs. The Expendables 3 # Sage vs. Sin City: A Dame to Kill For # Sage vs. As Above, So Below # Sage vs. The Equalizer # Sage vs. The Book of Life # Sage vs. John Wick # Sage vs. Revenant # Sage vs. The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi # Sage vs. Dirty Grandpa # Sage vs. Fifty Shades of Black # Sage vs. Hail, Ceaser # Sage vs. Deadpool # Sage vs. Risen # Sage vs. Zootopia # Sage vs. 10 Cloverfield Lane # Sage vs. Allegiant # Sage vs. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice # Sage vs. The Jungle Book # Sage vs. The Huntsman: Winter War # Sage vs. Kenau # Sage vs. Captain America: Civil War # Sage vs. The Darkness # Sage vs. X-Men: Apocalypse # Sage vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows # Sage vs. Warcraft # Sage vs. Independence Day: Resurgence # Sage vs. Swiss Army Man # Sage vs. The Secret Life of Pets # Sage vs. Ghostbusters # Sage vs. Star Trek: Beyond # Sage vs. Jason Bourne # Sage vs. Suicide Squad # Sage vs. Sausage Party # Sage vs. Sully # Sage vs. Snowden # Sage vs. Miss Peregrin's Home for Peculiar Children # Sage vs. The Girl on the Train # Sage vs. # Other Videos # Sage Says Goodbye to the Daily Show # Top 10 Worst Songs by Good Artists # March 2016 Update # Guy's Trade: A Short Film By Lachlan Huddy # Where Are All the Missing Anime Abandons? # Taggin' In: Payback 2016 # Taggin' In: Extreme Rules 2016 # 50K Subscribers and Too Many Games #Taggin' in: Battleground 2016 #Taggin' in: Backlash 2016 #Taggin' In: No Mercy 2016 # External Links #Bennett the Sage at Channel Awesome #Bennett's Youtube #Bennett the Sage on Patreon Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers